


Beyond Our Sphere of Control

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Dwight Enys grapples with his inability to fight an illness that is felling people all around him and which has finally hit too close to home.</p><p>~Season finale spoilers!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Our Sphere of Control

Candlelight glinted off the jars of honey, dried herbs and other remedies, each of them powerless against the putrid throat. Dwight briefly considered tossing each container into the fireplace, imagining the sound of glass smashing against stone. Destroying something would be satisfying but it wouldn't benefit all those who could still be helped by the medicines. So the doctor stayed his hand and instead stroked the feverish brow of the child he held. 

Julia Poldark's small heart still beat but her pulse was weak, her breathing shallow. The ailing babe closed her eyes in sleep and Dwight knew they were never to open again. It was time to fetch her father.

The words came from the doctor's own lips but he couldn't understand them. His tongue felt like lead and grief buzzed in his ears like an insect. 

Though there was no proven treatment or cure for the putrid throat Dwight Enys thought himself a poor physician indeed. He could do so little to help the afflicted villagers and now he was failing to save his friend's only child. Was there ever a more useless person than he?!

Dwight drank deeply of a glass of wine he didn't recall pouring and proceeded to stamp down those meddlesome feelings. They could be indulged later. Now he must tend to Demelza while Ross went to Julia and waited.


End file.
